At present, high power electrical heating devices use resistive elements made of metal or of graphite. Metal resistances are relatively heavy and they cannot be used at very high temperatures. Graphite resistances are lighter and they withstand higher temperatures, but they are very fragile.
To remedy these drawbacks, proposals have been made to make resistive elements of C/C composite material, i.e. a material comprising a reinforcing fiber texture made of carbon and densified by matrix that is also made of carbon. C/C composites combine high mechanical strength with thermal characteristics similar to those of graphite; they can be used at relatively high temperatures, e.g. up to about 1300.degree. C. However, C/C materials are relatively expensive to manufacture.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide an electrical heating resistance using resistive elements made of C/C composite material and designed in a manner that is optimized for reducing manufacturing costs as much as possible.